New Beginnings
by elang4
Summary: Read summary for full synopsis! Lorelai had twins instead of just Rory. She had a boy, Kevin, as well. This starts in season 4 and starts with Kevin and Rory moving into Yale. They will have to overcome obstacles but also experience romances along the way and maybe the odd unexpected person popping up. Luke and Lorelai aren't together yet but this'll be a javajunkie as well.
**Now before you all start shouting at me, I am still writing Lost and Found! I've just got a bit of writer's block with it but rest assured, the next chapter will hopefully be up in the next couple of days! :)**

 **Reading the sequel to Rory and Riley, I got inspired to do another twin story. I've realised my best stories have been my twin ones, especially The Gilmore Boy so I thought I'd do another one. It will be different obviously otherwise that would be boring! :p This one will actually start in season 4 so seasons 1, 2 and 3 have all happened like in the show. So Lorelai had twins instead of just Rory. She had a boy, Kevin, as well. This will start in episode 2 of season 4 when they're moving into Yale. They're both going to Yale. There will be obstacles to overcome but also romances along the way, maybe the odd unexpected person popping up. Lorelai and Luke aren't together yet but this will be a javajunkie. I hope you enjoy it and please review as I love hearing what you think! :)**

Chapter 1

"We've got way too much stuff." Rory said as she looked at their bags in the living room.

"Yep definitely!" Kevin agreed.

"I can't believe we're finally going today. It seems like yesterday we were just starting Chilton." Rory said.

"I know. At least we'll be at the same place though." Kevin smiled at his sister.

"Yeah." Rory smiled back.

Just then, Lorelai came rushing down the stairs armed with a camera. "Right I'm ready!" She said.

"Ah geez, you're really bringing the camera?" Kevin groaned.

"Since when do you say ah geez?" Lorelai said.

"Since my crazy mother decided to bring the camera to embarrass her kids with when they're moving to college." Kevin retorted.

"Oh hush you! This is a big important day. I want to document it." She grinned.

"Great." Kevin said sarcastically.

"You know, you're turning more and more into Luke." Lorelai joked.

"Talking of Luke, does he know that you can't drive a stick?" Rory raised her eyebrows.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because you're borrowing his truck and it's a stick." Rory said.

"I'll be fine." Lorelai said.

"Really?" Kevin asked.

"Hey, why are you both being mean to mommy today?" Lorelai pouted.

"We just care about you." Rory said.

"Yeah we want to make sure you'll get there in one piece." Kevin said.

"Aw you two look out for me." Lorelai smiled. "Ok let's motor!" She said.

* * *

Kevin and Rory walked into Luke's and went and sat down at the counter. "Hey Luke!" Rory smiled.

"Hey Rory, Kevin." Luke smiled. "Wait, isn't today Yale?" He asked.

"Yeah we're going right now." Kevin said.

"How do you feel? You both look so calm." He said.

"It's a bit nerve-wracking but at least we'll have each other." Rory smiled.

"But a good Luke's fix first will help us!" Kevin grinned.

"Anything you want on the house." Luke said.

"Wow don't we feel important?" Rory joked.

"You are important." Luke smiled. "Hang on, where's your mom?" He asked.

Kevin smirked. "She was having a little trouble with your truck. She started reversing it out of our drive and kind of couldn't get it out of reverse so she..."

"Backed it here?" Luke exclaimed, looking out of the diner window to see his truck being backed down the road.

"Slow but steady." Rory said.

Luke came out from behind the counter and left the diner.

"Oh mom's so dead!" Kevin joked.

"Oh yeah!" Rory laughed.

A few minutes later, Lorelai and Luke came back in. "I can drive it, Luke, I promise!" Lorelai was saying.

"Says the woman who just backed it all the way here from her house." Luke said.

"Please Luke, I need the truck! It's got their stuff in it!" She begged.

"Just don't trash it. And have it back by four." Luke said.

"Fourish it is." Lorelai smiled.

"Four. I need it at four." Luke said giving her a look.

"Alright, alright, I'll have it back by four." Lorelai exclaimed. "God you're so possessive over your truck!"

"It's my truck. I possess it!" Luke exclaimed.

"Ok! I promise I will have it back by four." Lorelai said.

Luke sighed. "Sorry. I'm just not really in a kidding mood right now. Divorce papers. Fun huh?" He said.

"Zero fun. Sorry Luke." Lorelai said feeling bad.

"We should get going." Rory said. "We got Caesar to make us a Yale special to go."

"Ooh great!" Lorelai grinned.

"Here." Luke said handing Lorelai a diagram of the shift stick. "D is for drive, R is for reverse although you're already familiar with that and 1 is first gear and so on. Please don't wreck it."

Lorelai grinned. "I'll be very careful. Right to Yale we go!" She exclaimed getting up.

"Bye Luke!" Rory smiled.

"Yeah bye." Kevin smiled.

"Good luck you two." He smiled back and then watched them leave.

* * *

"Ok so I'll have to point out about the twenty fellow Yale goers that you'll have to avoid because they already hate you as your mom didn't let them park in the only two remaining parking spots." Lorelai joked.

"Good to know we've made a good first impression already." Rory joked.

"Come on, let's go find our dorms." Kevin said.

They walked into the building where their dorms were located.

"Ok so I guess this is yours." Kevin said as they arrived outside a door. "Mine's upstairs I think."

"Ok well should we get Rory's stuff first and then we can go up to yours?" Lorelai suggested.

"Nah it's cool. You two get Rory's room sorted. I'll be alright. I'll meet you down here after I've unpacked." Kevin said.

"Are you sure?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, besides Rory needs help carrying in the hundreds of books she brought with her." Kevin smirked.

"Hey, I didn't bring that many!" Rory said.

"Sure you didn't." Kevin smirked. "I'll see you later." He said before heading upstairs in search for his dorm.

* * *

About an hour later, Kevin headed back downstairs to see how Rory was doing and found her heading upstairs obviously going to look for him. "Hey!" He smiled.

"You just have to see this." Rory said grabbing his arm and pulling him towards her dorm.

"Whoa slow down, I would quite like to keep this arm." Kevin joked.

Rory ignored him and led him into her dorm where Kevin was shocked to find Paris sorting out what looked like a crafts table. "No way!" He chuckled.

"Yes way. And that's Terrence. Her life coach." Rory said pointing to the man next to her.

Kevin laughed. "Wow!"

Paris then spotted them and came over. "Kevin, hey!" She said surprising him with a hug.

"Wow uh hey Paris! How's it going?" He smirked.

"Good. Really good." She smiled.

"Well that's...great." Kevin said. As Paris went back to her crafts, Kevin looked round. "Where's mom?" He asked.

"She felt like a bad mother because she saw all these things other people in the block were bringing in so she's gone out to bring back a second load." Rory said.

Kevin chuckled. "Sounds like mom."

"So what's your dorm like?" Rory asked.

"Pretty much the same as this." He said. "Although I guess today really is the day for surprises."

"What do you mean?" Rory asked.

"You'll never guess who my flat mate is." Kevin smirked.

"Who?"

"I'll give you a clue. He called you Mary and hated Dean."

Rory was shocked. "Tristan? You're kidding right?" She said.

"Nope. Walked in to find him already lounging on the couch." Kevin said.

"What is he doing here?"

"I'm guessing the same thing we're doing." He chuckled.

"But..But it's Tristan. He hates school!" Rory exclaimed.

Kevin shrugged. "Maybe he's changed. He did go to military school, remember."

Rory snorted. "I doubt people like Tristan could change."

"You never know." Kevin said. "He was a decent mate to me when we were at Chilton."

* * *

After Lorelai had brought the second load back, they headed outside to say their goodbyes. "So you two study good, ok? But not too hard that you forget to come home. Hey you'll need your laundry done sometimes won't you?" She tried to joke.

"Mom, we don't need excuses to come home." Rory said quietly.

"I know. I just...I know you'll probably have a lot of fun here what with all the first year parties going on.." She said. She sighed. "I'll miss you." She admitted.

"We'll miss you too." Kevin said hugging his mom. "We'll come and visit soon. Promise not to annoy Luke too much. We will still want to go to the diner when we come back. We don't want to come back and find out you've been barred." Kevin joked.

Lorelai laughed at that. "Luke would never bar me."

"I wonder why.." Kevin said quietly to himself.

"Love you mom." Rory said giving her a hug as well.

"Love you too." Lorelai said softly. She took a deep breath. "Ok well I guess I should get going. Luke will want his truck back."

"Bye mom." Kevin smiled.

"Bye sweets." Lorelai said softly. Rory gave her another hug and then Lorelai walked off, turning back to give them a final wave before disappearing from view.

Kevin and Rory were both quiet for a moment before they turned and walked back into the building. "So how about we meet up for dinner? We could get a take out or something." Kevin suggested.

Rory gave him a small smile. "Yeah that would be nice."

"Ok. Meet you down here about 6ish then?" He said.

"Ok." Rory said.

"Cool, see you then." Kevin said heading upstairs.

However, as soon as Kevin got to his room in his dorm, he received a text from Rory telling him to come back down. He frowned wondering what was going on but, without hesitation, he got back up and headed back downstairs. He went into her dorm and went to her bedroom. "Ror?" He said as he opened the door and walked in. Before he knew it, Rory had thrown her arms round him. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked softly.

"I'm pathetic that's what!" Rory exclaimed.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Mom's gone for like a minute and I'm already homesick! Why am I such a mommy's girl?" She exclaimed.

"Aw Ror, it's alright to miss her. It's natural." Kevin said.

"But you're not being like this! You're totally cool with moving away from home! You didn't even need mom to help with your room." She said.

"Because I knew you needed her more." Kevin explained. "Of course I miss her. But we all knew this was going to happen. Us moving to college."

Rory sighed.

"Mom's probably feeling exactly the same except she's going back to an empty house. We have each other." Kevin said.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Rory asked.

Kevin smiled. "Yeah she'll be fine. She'll just go to the diner and annoy Luke." He joked.

Rory smiled at that. "It's good she has the town."

"How about we throw a party tonight? Invite the whole block and get to meet some new people. It might take our minds off mom." He suggested.

"Paris is going to love that." Rory chuckled.

"Well she has Terrence now. She's able to cope with people now." He joked.

Rory laughed. "Oh I wish she was able to hear you say that."

Kevin chuckled. He put his arm round her. "We'll be ok. And so will mom. I promise." He said softly.

"Thanks Kev." She said. "I'm glad you decided to come here as well."

"So am I. Now let's go spread the word about this party!" He grinned.

Rory laughed but followed him out of her room. Kevin was always able to cheer her up.

* * *

That evening, while the party at Rory's dorm was in full swing, Lorelai was at home trying to keep herself occupied by watching some tv trying to distract herself from the fact that the house was empty. It wasn't working. She sighed and turned off the tv. She hoped Rory and Kevin were doing ok. She wanted them to enjoy it. College was meant to be a fun experience. Suddenly a knock at the door brought her out of her daze. She frowned, wondering who would come this late. She went to open it and was surprised to find Luke standing there holding a couple of take-out bags from Luke's. "Hey.." She said.

"Thought you might like some company." He said. "Figured your house might be quite quiet without Rory and Kevin. I got a couple of movies as well." He said.

Lorelai smiled at his thoughtfulness. "Come on in." She said softly.

Luke smiled and followed her through to the living room. "So how are you holding up?" He asked.

"I'm holding." She said.

"Good. That's good." He smiled.

Meanwhile, back at Yale, Rory headed out of her dorm to try and find Kevin who had disappeared but instead bumped into a very familiar person. "Tristan.." She said.

"I thought I'd find you reading somewhere in the corner, Mary. I guess things change." Tristan said with his trademark cheeky smirk.

 **So I hoped you liked it! Let me know if you think it's worth continuing! :)**


End file.
